Halloween
by Landon Donovan
Summary: A small Halloween story, but it makes surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Halloween, the day of ghost…

Suddenly, in the forest, someone arrived inside. They just walked around and around, like…

"Parece patético. Jajaja" ( _It looks pathetic. Hahaha_ )

They sent something, left it there and moved away.

Later, another group of gang arrived. They smiled hard…

"Perú llama a México y Chile! ¿Está completa?" ( _Peru calls Mexico and Chile! Are you complete?_ )

They received an answer, and quickly put another thing away…

…and then, another bunch of team, looked like black, weird…

…

"Report! Report! Nothing news here! They have done it!"

"Abandonar este lugar, Millar Bolaños! Sólo necesitamos hacer una cosa, eso es todo." ( _Abandon this place, Millar Bolaños! We just need to put one thing, that's all._ )

Abandoning, man…

Then a top of group went to dark forest too! But they faced…

…

"Panamá, Nicaragua y El Salvador, informe!" ( _Panama, Nicaragua and El Salvador, report!_ )

"Buena! Saludos desde Honduras, Colombia, Puerto Rico y Cuba!" ( _Good! Greetings from Honduras, Colombia, Puerto Rico and Cuba!_ )

They also took something, and replaced it by something big and bad…

…

…

…

Surprisingly, just one minute after these guys left, a top of group also appeared too…

"Hilarante! Debe ser Venezuela, Bolivia, Guatemala y Uruguay. ¿Por qué estos chicos vinieron demasiado temprano?" ( _Hilarious! It should be Venezuela, Bolivia, Guatemala and Uruguay. Why these guys came too early?_ )

"Bruhhhhh, quem sabe o que eles estão pensando. Eles estão atrasados!" ( _Bruhhhhh, who know what are they thinking. They are late!_ )

Two calls from a special group caused them to leave their idea there, they just gave back this place for a small stone…

And they went away. Another, late for 10', finally reached…

"You are too late for this!"

"Nada es tarde. Tenemos un plan brillante." ( _Nothing is late. We have a brilliant plan._ )

"Say the boys…"

They also put something down here.

And so others, received phone call, they also did it. A top of other gang walked through…

"Meta, meta aún más!" ( _Goal now, goal further!_ )

And they finally gave it into their place. They only waited a right time…

…now.


	2. Chapter 2

And so be it…

* * *

October 31th

It was a surprise question. A top of group of men stood out. They only spoke Spanish, Portuguese, maybe English and French.

"It is getting finished!"

God damn, someone watched around. They put down weaponry, ready for actions.

"Gracias!" ( _Thank you!_ )

"Isso é ótimo! Bem, vamos dar uma olhada!" ( _This is fine! Well, let's check out!_ )

They got a hug! Now, a group of girls arrived. They stood up…

"I never think this place is…"

"Yes."

So these guys had made this Halloween! Turning out, they decorated this place, this cemetery! For a week they decorated a cemetery!

"What a scary job!"

"Bravo, hermanos! A partir de ahora, puede disfrutar!" ( _Bravo, brothers! From now, they can enjoy it!_ )

"Jajajaja ¿está bromeando?" ( _Hahahaha are you joking?_ )

They went around, until a group existed…

"Well, you have helped us! I have owned you a lot!"

"It is okay, bros!"

"Hahahahahaha…"

They decorated this cemetery! They made lights! They brought lights and the hellscream! They made this place like a horror death place, with a ton of smell of zombies…

But also, a lot of angels, beauties who had been there…

They made that in…

"Welcome to the land of Rising Sun!"

"Much more than that, I begin to develop love to these East Asian states."

"Usted debe actuar como una geisha!" ( _You should act like a geisha!_ )

"JAJAJA…" ( _HAHAHA…_ )

They went their eyes down. They saw it. The girls and the boys arrived with hopes, and loves from it…

"I wonder who decorated it for almost a week? This is awesome!"

"Yeah…"

One just stood there, he smiled…

"Well, do you feel happy? I hope… you were still alive… to see it…"

"Yeah! I love this story!"

"Of course! I like this Halloween!"

Meanwhile, the gangs on the hill stood up and took a moment…

"So, maybe, it is their biggest moment they would have to see…"

"Lol!"

They just gave a small smile. They knew it would come!

But, they were…

"Yeah men, good business!"

"Lmao!"

And they watched it. Turning out, they were… the Latinos, the Latinos who represented honor and dignity!

Neymar, James, Messi, Suárez, Hernández, Vidal, Alexis and more…

And also, The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry too…

"Welcome to ours!"

They returned. Luis Suárez, turning himself into a vampire, appeared…

"Hahaha… I will hunt some human blood."

"You are madness Suárez!"

"Dracula Suárez!"

"Thus, you know something, however, I do believe, you will need more than that!"

And when the darkness fall, the sky would be dark and the demons would scourge…

"GRRRRRR…"

Now then, let's enjoy it!

But by how? Who made this? Reveal in the next chapter!


End file.
